


My Favorite Fan

by Jam_chan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Little!Yuuri, Long Haired!Victor, Young!Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jam_chan/pseuds/Jam_chan
Summary: Okay, this is my first post on this site, and I'm not very good, so don't judge too harshly please! Hope you enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first post on this site, and I'm not very good, so don't judge too harshly please! Hope you enjoy!

“Victor!”

“Victor! Over here!”

“What do you plan to do for your next season?”

“Victor!”

“What endorsements are you considering accepting?”

He had won his first Junior Grand Prix. Sure, he'd known that would get him press, but damn was this more than he was expecting. 

So he put on a smile and waved, ignoring the questions thrown his way. There were fans mixed into the crowd too. They held out things for him to sign, presumably. When he started over to maybe try to sign a few, Yakov told him off. 

They got into a car and drove off to a restaurant to celebrate. They stopped along to way for Victor to drop off his stuff and change into more comfortable clothing. The lady at the restaurant greeted them in heavily Japanese-accented English. She led them to their table quite quickly. There were fellow skaters and coaches there, but not any he was really familiar with. The other patrons of the restaurant glanced at the foreigners. He heard a few mentions of his name.

They sat, and complimented each other on certain spins, combinations, or step sequences. Most were insincere. Victor played along and looked cheery, but only really gave compliments where he felt they were earned. The food was ordered, then delivered to them. They ate, drank, and wore fake smiles. 

At some point, the niceties irritated him a bit too much. Before he could lose his cool, he excused himself to the bathroom. 

He got to the bathroom, shoulders sagging in relief. This group of skaters was not one he liked. At all. Some skaters were kind and talkative, giving genuine effort to get to know their competitors. Not these guys. It just wore on his nerves. 

He splashed water on his face, taking a few deep breaths. He could do this. This is just the territory that comes along with competing. 

Victor shook his arms out slightly, straightened his spine and turned to face the door. 

Only to be met with a gaping child. 

Glancing around told him there wasn't anyone else in here. Why was the boy alone?

“Are you Victor Niki… Niki… Are you the Victor that ice skates?” The boy couldn't say his name and had a terrible English accent. He probably barely understood what he was saying to Victor.

It was adorable. 

“Why, yes! I am! Who are you?” He kept the words simple and slowed his speech. Even so, the boy scrunched up his face to understand. 

Victor had to stop himself from cooing. 

“My name is Y-”

The door was opened suddenly. 

“Yuuri!” He continued speaking in Japanese. He brought ‘Yuuri’ into a tight hug, which was returned by the boy. Before the man could drag him back to the table, Yuuri pulled away towards him. 

“Can I give you… my…” His eyebrows furrowed, “Your… gift!” His eyes lit up as he remembered the word.

The boy wanted to give him something.

“Okay!” 

Yuuri grabbed his hand, leading him out of the bathroom and to what seemed to be his family. He talked in rapid Japanese to his mother, gesturing wildly. 

After a quick reply, the mother got up and the little boy motioned him to stay there as he climbed past her seat to get to a bag. 

“Here!” He shoved the gift in his hands.

Victor opened it gently.

Inside was a drawing of his poodle and a letter written in Japanese romanji. At least it wasn't kanji. 

“You can't understand… letter, but… maybe use… online? It says you inspire myself.” 

“Okay! Arigato!” He tried to thank him in what was probably a horrific accent. Yuuri still understood, however, as his face burst into a grin and he hugged him around the waist. Victor patted his head. He knelt down to Yuuri and smiled genuinely. 

“You inspire me, too! Thank you very much, Yuuri. I'll see you later.”

“Eto… Goodbye, Victor!”

They waved goodbye and both were left in much better moods. 

“Did something happen in the bathroom, Vitya?” Yakov muttered.

“Not really. I just met my favorite fan.” He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd ya think? Anything wrong? Any typos? Anything amazingly awesome? Anything you just wanna ramble about? No? Then... I guess if you don't, then don't leave a comment... ^_^'   
> Anyway, thank you for reading! Leave whatever you want! I decided to check the comments over, so nothing's unnecessarily mean or hurtful. I just don't want drama. 
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> ~Jam_chan


End file.
